


Fist

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fist Bump, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are assigned to work on a project together.





	Fist

**7- Fist**

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien greeted as he walked over to his seat. Marinette had somehow manage to get to school early this morning and make it to her seat before even Adrien could make it to school.

"G-good morning A-Adrien," Marinette greeted. It's been a few years since they had first met and the bluenette was slowly gaining control of her stutter, although it could be because she realized that she was starting to have stronger feelings towards her kitty cat.

"Do you know where Nino is?" Adrien asked.

"I-I think Alya was d-dragging him around in the rain l-looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir last night. They're both sick t-today," Marinette explained. She didn't mean to make her friend and Nino sick but she was about to de-transform and desperately needed a secluded place to hide before Alya could see her. She was just lucky to be near Master Fu's at the time and he helped hide her while she de-transformed.

"ADRIEKINS!" A squeal came from the door, making both the blond and the bluenette jump from the sound. Adrien quickly jumped to practically meld with Marinette's side while putting an arm around her shoulders. Mere seconds later, Chloe ran into the desk where Adrien had been standing just moments before.

"Looks like we're sitting together today, Mari," Adrien say quickly, not noticing how red Marinette's face had become. Sure she was falling for her kitty, but that didn't mean that she didn't still have feeling for the blond model. The bluenette scooched over to where Alya usually sat so Adrien could sit in her spot. Chloe, after recovering, began to glare at Marinette, who just realized that Adrien still had his arm around her.

"U-um… A-Adrien?" Marinette quietly tried to get his attention. He hummed a response and turned to look at her. She pointed to his arm that was still around her shoulder and he quickly took it away, using it to scratch the back of his head, and gave a quiet apology. It took a lot of teasing from Plagg for Adrien to realize that he was starting to have some more-than-friends feelings towards the bluenette but it still didn't compete with his feelings for Ladybug. At least, that's what he keeps telling himself. He even started to visit her once a week ever since he realized that she usually ends up The teacher came in and greeted the class. She began to tell them about a project they will be starting tomorrow.

"We will be learning about leaders of the past and present. Each group will get one topic and it will be first come first serve. I will be choosing your partners today and you will all have a week to work before you have to present. You will have the entire class period to decide what to do for a topic today. Now for the groups. Rose and Nathaniel, Mylene and Ivan, Kim and Alix, Juleka and Max, Adrien and Marinette, Alya and Nino, and the last group will be a group of three involving Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila." With that said, the teacher let the groups work together for the rest of class.

"So, who should we research for the project?" Adrien asked his new partner. "Maybe we should also pick something for Alya and Nino since they aren't here today too." Marinette nodded and began to think, not realizing she was mumbling to herself.

"Well, Alya would definitely want to do Ladybug and would probably do everything to convince Nino to agree with her, so Ladybug would be best for Alya. But we can't have Ladybug without Chat Noir, that just wouldn't be right." Adrien was listening to her distracted mumblings with amusement. "Why is it that everyone always forgets that Chat and Lady are a  _team_ , not hero/sidekick. Hasn't she told everyone that Chat is her  _partner_? Sure she can do a lot of stuff but there are a lot of stuff she can't do that Chat can." By this point, Adrien had a slight blush on his cheeks and no will to stop her mumbling. Adrien decided to go ahead to the teacher while Marinette mumbled to herself. Of course, he didn't think this through fully and and began to think of ways he could give information to his princess while not seeming like he is trying to bail out of the project.

"You've doomed yourself," Plagg whispered from Adrien's jacket pocket. As Adrien sat back down next to Marinette, he accidentally startled her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I told Ms. Bustier that we will be researching Chat while Alya and Nino researched Lady," Adrien informed. Marinette stared at him in confusion before realization came.

"I-I said all that stuff out loud, didn't I?" Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands. The blond chuckled at her reaction, saying that she did.

The week went by quickly and the group of friends were able to finish both projects, Alya and Nino using the Ladyblog for references and Chat visiting Marinette almost every night to answer any questions for her. Adrien would help with making the poster and answering any questions when the cat hero "visited" him instead of his princess. It is the night before the presentation and Chat decided to visit Marinette one more time. During the course of the week, Marinette and Chat had gotten a little closer. Close enough that he was allowed to come in through her trap door and lay in her bed. Which is what he was doing now. Adrien had had a tiring day with the long photoshoot after school that day and just wanted to go to sleep but he had promised to visit her the night before the presentation and he wasn't going to break that promise. Marinette giggled at the black cat and scolded him, saying that he needed to get more sleep in case another akuma decides to show up.

"But, purrincess! I didn't want to break my purromise," he says, finally looking up from Marinette's pillows and saw her sewing cat ears onto a headband. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked as he climbs down from her bed and made his way over to the fashion designer.

"Well, I had the idea of wearing black cat ears during our presentation while eating dinner tonight. I already finished one of the two headbands and I just have a little left to finish up with this one before it's done," Marinette explained to her partner. "I think Adrien will like the idea, but if he doesn't, that's okay too." Chat placed a hand on her shoulder and got her attention.

"I'm pawsitive he'll love it!" Chat encouraged, making the bluenette smile at him. Then a thought occurred to her, a thought she's been thinking about on and off for the past three days. A thought that makes a question come out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Chat, why do you never come when Adrien is here too?" Chat began to panic, he never thought that she would ask something like that. He doesn't even have an answer that might be believable. Her eyes widened when she realized she voiced the question out loud. "You don't have to answer that! I mean, you can if you want, it could just be the way your schedules work out and all that. It was just a silly thought I've been thinking about lately. It isn't like I've been thinking about whether you and Adrien are the same person, no sir. Besides, it would probably be near to impossible for him to have a superhero identity with all the stuff his father has him constantly doing and all the school work! I mean, I know I could never handle it with school work, the bakery, being class rep, and my heart being torn in two different ways because of my two crushes. Oh my gosh I'm rambling! I'm going to stop now." Throughout this rant, Chat's eyes started to widen with surprise.

"Wait! You like two people? Tell me, please!" He was slightly (REALLY) hoping that he was perhaps one of those two guys. Marinette's face became bright like a strawberry before she hid her face with her hands while shaking her head. "Come on! Please! I'll tell you the two girls I'm in love with if you do~" Marinette peeked between her figures, kind of sad that her kitty likes two girls. She curled into a ball as much as she could, hoping to muffle her voice. Chat heard mumbling but couldn't heard her all that well. "Speak up, princess. I couldn't hear you very well." She mumbled a little louder and Chat was able to make out a few vowels but that was it. "You know, Princess, it might be easier if you didn't cover your pretty little face." This made Marinette look up at him. She took a deep, shuddering breath before looking away from him and answering.

"You and Adrien."

Chat just stared at her for a while, surprised by her answer.

"M'Lady and my Princess."

"Huh?" Marinette asked, looking back to the black cat hero.

"I told you I would tell you the two girls I'm in love with if you told me yours," Chat said, giving her a huge grin. Both of them thinking the same thing.

She/He likes both sides of me.

Soon his ring began to beep and he had to leave. He promised to visit again soon and left. The next day, Marinette showed Adrien the cat ears and he agreed to wear them with her during the presentation. Group after group went and and had to stay in front of the rest of the class so the teacher could grade their presentation before they could finally sit down. After Alya and Nino, who got a 95% with the teacher's strict grading, it was Adrien and Marinette's turn. They did their presentation and waited for the teacher to tell their grade.

"I'm impressed, you two. Your group has the highest grade on the presentations so far," the teacher complemented. The two gave each other a huge grin before the blond model held out his fist. The bluenette bumped her knuckles with his, both running on habits.

"Pound it!" They said at the same time. They soon realized what they just did and soon noticed each other's jewelry. They quickly returned to their seats, knowing they were going to have a  _long_  talk about what they just found out.


End file.
